


Hanging Out

by georgiesmith



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Crossover, Fanart, Gen, Manip, Pictures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-11
Updated: 2013-09-11
Packaged: 2017-12-26 06:37:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/962764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiesmith/pseuds/georgiesmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney and John hanging out in the TARDIS console room and apparently not terribly happy having their picture taken by the Doctor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hanging Out

Please do not reprint, repost or reproduce without permission. (Reblogging on Tumblr, however, would be swell - thesmilingfish.tumblr.com) Thanks! 


End file.
